the other side of me
by lilreaper123
Summary: hey my name is makoto naegi and this is the life I hide so Desperately from EVERYONE UNTIL THAT... INCIDENT


this is my first fanfic so i hope like it and let say this story is up for adoption if anyone want take it would be great inspiration to the pros at this but yeah **UP FOR ADOPTION TO WHOEVER WANTS IT**

 **I DONT NOT OWN DANGANRONPA OR DEADPOOL**

hey my name is makoto naegi and **this** is my this is the life **I** hide so _**Desperately**_ from _**EVERYONE... UNTIL THAT... INCIDENT**_

it all started early this morning at hope's peak acadeny when i've arrived just 10 minutes before the bell. i took my seat try as i might to take my mind off whatever my gut is telling me though i quickly put that aside as i did not eat breakfast this morning. I turn to my left to kirigiri a quick glance but only for an instant. not that i mind of course on the outside im just an _average student_ my clothes nothing but my average blazer that covers my green hoodie my average black pants and my average red with the front white,yeah average, with a secert that i keep hidden under any circumstances.

but you know thats the way i like it.

don't get me wrong, i like hanging out with my classmates, i like make new friends, i like going to center of the city with everyone _except for that time the cops stoped us because we smelled like pot_ "Hagakure"...but yeah like what i don't like is being the center of attention.

i look to my right where is hear oowada and ishimaru arguing about his foul language in class until mondo stands to yell in ishimaru's face and the homeroom tells them to sit down ishimaru apologizes with a bow and mondo sat grumbing about somthing i can't make out but i'm sure it's about ishimaru and talks to fujisaki who was trying to get them to stop but gave up and sat down timidly fiddling with her fingers. junko talking to mukuro about cannot hear,leon tries to ask maizono about music though looking closely you can see her agitated it but nothing to lean just listens politely. honestly anyone can see it but leon who just talk passionatly about dropping baseball to be a muscian _but i'm pretty sure it's taking by an upperclassmen or women_ but dosn't seem to care than ditching baseball for good whatever floats his boat i geuss.

almost everyone's in class except-

"sorry i'm late! you s dudes woudn't belive what happened but hey i'm here now right?" speak of the devil hagakure said as he tried to get to his seat as fast as he can only to be stopped by ishismaru who immediately stood from his seat.

"Hagakure-kun! why are you late! and your not wearing your clothes properly!" ishimaru bellowed as stalked hagakure who tensed from the yell but looked like he was hiding something but laughed rubbing he back of his head.

"come on ishimaru-chi the bu was running late _and_ i slept in late" said hagakure to an unconvinced hall moniter who bore with eyes of fury

"unexceptable! you must wake up early! so this does not happen-"

"OH come on can you please keep it down it's too early in the morning for you to yell like you have a stick up your-" junko said until ishimaru interupted her sharply.

"enoshima-kun! such language in school is strictly prohibited!" said ishimaru to a very annoyed junko for being interupted and was about to say something but the teacher swiftly cut in.

"alright everyone quiet down so we can start class" with that they sat down in there seats so the teacher started to teach the class

I looked at hagekure as sat int seat in front of me and tap his shoulder to get his attention

"hagakure are you alright you a little pale" i said as he tensed slightly

"hey naegi-chi i'm alright just a lil tired is all" he said and laughed nervously and looked around like he was being watched

"oh okay if you need anything just ask alright"i said still not fully convinced

he nodded still a little nervous but less tensed i'll have to ask later i'm still not conviced.

classes went by pretty quickly and the bell rang for lunch everyone left there groups asked ikusaba if wanted to walk together to the lunch room but she was draged off by junko before she could give an answer but looked back so i gave her a smile an wave as they turned the corner.

as i was walking down the hall after i finished lunch i saw hagakure walking to entance of the building tensed

'where is hagakure going when class is about to start' i thought to myself as i followed him

just he was almost halfway in the parking lot i called to him

"hagakure where are going!" i said and him tensed violently he spun around to face me

"naegi-chi! what are doing here class is about to start! you can't be here!" he said as looked around quickly

"i should ask you the same question class _is_ about to start why are you in the parking did you drop something here i can help look" i said as he was now desperately looking around now even more tensed than before

" nononono naegi-chi you can't be here at this time i-"he said a can van came fast to a halt in front of us where men inspensive suits jump out before could finish and quickly surround us

"long time **no** see hagakure do you 790000 yen you owe us" said a man slowly walking to hagakure who looked ready to shit the moment but forced himself to speak

"uhmm..you see thats what i have to tell you bussiness is pretty low and um..i'm soo sorry buh i-i don't have it buhh i can get in a week just give me more time right..right?" hagakure said and the man looked very displeased at hagakure which made him tensed like in class

"sorry bub you said that last time you gave us a late do and the boss said if it happened again to bring you straight to him no questions asked" said the man he motioned his men to grab hagakure before they could do that he look at me while i was still surprised at what was going on

"the kid too" he said before walking to the drivers seat and men grabed hagakure and me throw us in the van and pain to back of my neck though my last thought was go thing i have my backpack with..this time before everything went black...

 **BACK IN THE CLASSROOM**

when everyone was in class they all were getting to start the net section of the day ishimaru was pacing up and down the walkway with gusto seriously it made them wonder how he did not burn the bottom of his shoes as he requesting 'demanding' where naegi and hagakure were unaware of the that both had been taken by yakuza

"where are naegi-kun! and hagakure-kun! they were suppsose to be here 10 minutes ago!" he shouted

"calm down ishimaru they probaly got lost on the way" said asahina as she unsure herself

"they can't get now it's the middle of the year we've been here in school no way they got lost now" said leon as he thought for a few seconds then said" i bet hagakure got naegi high on pot with his constant nagging you know how hes _always_ asking naegi do stuff like that be he doesn't but who knows he probaly gave to shut up hahah just imagin a high naegi now that funny" as he started to laugh but stopped as everyone was looking at him like he crazy

"naegi-kun would never do that!" said maizono who glared at leon who the back of his neck nerviously

"drugs are not allowed on school grounds! i must find them immediatly!" ishimaru bellowed as speed walk to the door but was interupted by sakura who tried to reassure him

" i belive they will come eventually just be patiant"

" i hope nothing bad happened to them" said fujisaki as she looked around the as most were looking at the door epectantly for the missing students

"i'm sure they're fine probaly jus messin in hall nuthin to worry bout" said oowada to fujisaki who nodded

"well were every are they better hurry the teacher is here now" said leon as the teacher walked in ready to start class

class went quickly and the two student were still missing it made them wonder where in the world were they most of them wrote it of as skipping class well most it did not sit well with a soldier who kept looking from the teacher to the door and a detective who thought this was suspicious

when the final ended everyone was getting packed to leave kirigiri wasted no time and just exited the class without a word and straight to main office mukuro stared as she left class almost regularly but with a hint of speed but a have time ponder about that as her sister motioned for to follow and she did as they walked to there room junko unlocked the door and walked in without looking mukuro followed which she knew she did and placed her backpack on her bed a sat down as mukuro stood a few away an waited for junko to speak she didn't wait long for to giggle in which turned to laughing until she caught her breath and turn a little to mukuro and sighed.

"i bet your wondering why im laughing right sis"said junko as she waited for mukuro to speak

"yes junko-chan i am wondering why your laughing?"asked mukuro who stood still and wait for her to continue

"well you how everyone was waiting for naegi-kun and hagakure to come to and they said that they doing drug well thats not entirely true but somthing more despair inducing from what i heard was that hagakure was suppose to pay a det to yakuza but that all naegi has somehow get himself dragged into that mess to!" said junko as she started to laugh again and failed to notice mukuro's quick twitch

mukuro watch as junko slowly stopped laughing before continueing looking straight at mukuro

"...well are you not worried that naegi's going to get hurt or killed i know your in love with him are notgoing to save him?" asked junko as she stared at mukuo with her head slightly tilted as she waited

mukuro on her part was still taking the information she just but was also confused shocked that junko had just gave her permission to as she please but it was clear to her that was very much confused of what she should do now...

 **BACK WITH NAEGI AND HAGAKURE**

 **POV naegi**

as start to wake up from my slumber i can make ot that im in a room decent size seated in a chair with my hands bonded behind my back and hagakure a few feet from me though we are alone i can tell that wont be for long i can hear hagakure mumbling to himself maybe praying or something though that was cut short when the door opens i quickly act like sleep or still knocked out as i think of a plan to get us both out alive my mind wonders to where my backpack is and if they looked in it i **hope** not that the ticket out of this place so without moving my head from its previous place and spots the pack tossed carelessly to my left **Good** it seems they didn't look through it there still a chance now all i got is wait but my are interupted when i hear a loud smack

"you know your lucky im taking my time with you the boss just wants you dead but wants the money more ya business" said the man that smacked hagakure so **HARD** its painful to hear "so i'm ask one time where's the money "

"i already told you man! give one more week and i'll have the money right?" said hagakure as whimpered but the just shake displeased

'i need to do something overwise things are going turn worse really fast but do want reveal **THAT** to hagakure nonono thats not! can hagakure keep a secert thats the question!' i thought to myself a the world itself fade and leaves me to my thoughts but even that last long because what the man said is what force me into no turning back now

"well that a problem now huh well the boss said that you don't see reason to just waste **YOU AND YOUR FRIEND** "said the man as pulled out something that fill my entire being with adrenaline the smell of **Gun Powder**

"any last words" he said as cocked the gun and aimed it at hagakure

" **Yeah two word fuck you!** "i said fueled with adrenaline in veins hands bond bedind my back as kicked off the ground faster then the can turn his head to me until it was to late

slow motion thats whats it was as i spin in the air chair and all landed on my back and quick movements grab the bottom of my back and pulled out...

 **POV hagakure**

i tried i really reallly tried man now me and naegi-chi gunna die! in a yakuza wherehouse what did i do to deserve this i've to keep this peaple happy even if my payments were a lil late but come on man! this jus ain't cool and now even naegi-chi is gunna pay for my mistake!

"any last words" he said as he cocked the gun and aimed it at me

'yeah i could at least tell to spare naegi his a good he does not did like this not for mistake' i about to say but instead someone else spoke that i knew but the tone the edge _the rage_ jus didn't fit who it was

" **Yeah two fuck you!** "at those word it happened fast the man with _**gun**_ was chocking on his own blood with a huge knife in the side of his neck and holding that knife was someone who _**I**_ could _**Not**_ hurt someone let-a-long

 _ **Kill**_ someone so i must be dreaming a wonderful most terrifying thing i can come with cuz the holding that knife was noneother than... _ **naegi makoto**_

he then pulled out of the dead man's throat and let drop to the ground and swift turn to me i was so shocked i didn't even notice hand already cut free

but broke out my trance he was by his backpack taking out what looked to be some kind of jumper color or red and black straps that held all kinds of stuff that i am really surprised could fit in a bag that held his school not two gun a few grenades and wait is that boots red and black like jumper and a mask

"well are toy to get the hell out of this hellhole" said naegi as looked over his shoulder all i could was stare at the stuff and nod

" _ **Good"**_

 **POV mukuro**

after junko and i were finish talking asked me what may i going to do i took me quite a while on what was going on wasted not getting all my equipment ready to save naegi and hagakure from being killed by yakuza all could was if naegi dead what could have happened and what if i did go with naegi to lunch i could have prevented it from happening and as i'm walking down the hall about to leave someone calls me from behind i turn to junko running towards me

"mukuro! wait for me i want to come to!" said junko in her childish personalty as she halts in front of with a few huffs

"but junko-chan i-"said i but interupted as junko held up her hand and i stopped talking to listen

"i want to an first hand on what happens or do you think you can stop me" junko said with her head tilted slightly as just stared a me

i held back whatever i going to say because i know its good to talk back to junko it wont end well

"okay" i said with a nod and turn as we left unaware we were being watchted

i was a lil work but junko analyst skills we able to track down where naegi and hagakure were being held a bit off the city we were walking through a where the yakuza had an pretty decent size mansion wasn't the main house for family of yakuza but one base of operations we can here gun shots be fired not one or two no it reminded me of war a full on battle

so we picked up our pace were we can see a lone figure come almost crashing out of a side door of the mansion so with my skills at sealth we slow approach the lone figure but on closer look i can immediatly tell who it was...it was hagakure clutching on appeared to be a black desert eagle to his chest like his life depended on it then turn his head and saw us almost immdediatly his eyes lit up like stars

"ikusaba-chi enoshima-chi! oh thank god someone else i know is here! is anyone else here with!" he said as he ran to us but still looked around tensed

i shook my head as i looked around to see if i saw naegi anywhere but i did not so sharply at hagakure

"where's naegi-kun he's here with you right? he's not dead is he?"i said as i can feel my heart beating rapidly as i waited for his answer as immdediatly looks at me and shook his head rapidly

"naegi-chi! he's fine actually more than fine! if didn't dont what he did we be dead by now! it started with a man pointing a gun at my head saying any last word but then in a tone i've never heard before come from naegi-chi! he was already pulling a huge knife from the mans neck it happen so fast i didn't until he was pulling stuff from his backpack like this black and red jumper suit and this black gun and a red one grenades and boots i still don't how had all that stuff-"said hagakure as he was interupted by junko

"wait wait wait who are you talking about because i know your not talking about little innocent naegi can't do that let alone kill someone" junko said as she looked at like he was insane all i could listen as rant about innocent naegi like he was a skilled killer naegi's a caring person who smile optimisticly an brighten everyones day

"so your saying that naegi is-"i said but was cut short as the mansion blew up the after shock almost knocked me off my feet as looked hagakure was on the ground with his hands on head gun a few away and junko was looking wide eyes with a noticable blush on her face which shocked me so i look forward also to see what caused it and what i saw made my heart skip a beat

coming out of the blazing mansion was a lone figure just a little taller then me and junko slowly walking to us and we can see more clearly it was naegi makoto dress in what looked like a tight suit that showed muscles i did not know he had not as a boby builder but leam and toned color red from top to bottom and black on the sides red and black gloves on his hands red and black combat boots on left side of the boots was a combat knife very smiliar to my own and on his right thigh was a red desert eagle a strap belt with a bunch of knifes and ammo and other straps that looked lt other stuff and a kitana on his back

as his looked up and saw up he smiled like he always did but another thing i notice was he did not a single wound on him none that can tell anways

as he stopped in front is when he first spoke and sound a little different but the same

"uhm hey guys what are you doing here?"


End file.
